


Hold Me Closer

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Eyes Turned Skyward [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Wings, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Dom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Safeword Use, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Tony is floating.Eyes closed, mouth parted, wings tucked up against his back, head lost in the clouds that make up his subspace, the collar around his throat the only thing anchoring him to the here and now, making sure he doesn’t float too far away. Sometimes, there’s a gentle, familiar hand on his head, ruffling his hair, and a rumbling voice that reminds him of home telling him what a good boy he’s being. Sometimes, there’s a spoon at his lips and that same voice urging him to try whatever is in the spoon. Sometimes, there’s a change in the vibrations teasing his prostate and his breath hitches and his hips jerk needily.And always,always,he is floating alone amongst the clouds.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Eyes Turned Skyward [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629319
Comments: 9
Kudos: 206
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Hold Me Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Hold Me Closer  
> Collaborator: iam93percentstardust  
> Card Number: 4012  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859424  
> Square Filled: S1 - Kink: Lingerie  
> Ship: Winteriron  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: Dom/Sub, Safeword Use, Explicit Sexual Content  
> Summary: Tony is floating. 
> 
> Eyes closed, mouth parted, wings tucked up against his back, head lost in the clouds that make up his subspace, the collar around his throat the only thing anchoring him to the here and now, making sure he doesn’t float too far away. Sometimes, there’s a gentle, familiar hand on his head, ruffling his hair, and a rumbling voice that reminds him of home telling him what a good boy he’s being. Sometimes, there’s a spoon at his lips and that same voice urging him to try whatever is in the spoon. Sometimes, there’s a change in the vibrations teasing his prostate and his breath hitches and his hips jerk needily. 
> 
> And always, _always,_ he is floating alone amongst the clouds.  
> Word Count: 2195

Tony is floating.

Eyes closed, mouth parted, wings tucked up against his back, head lost in the clouds that make up his subspace, the collar around his throat the only thing anchoring him to the here and now, making sure he doesn’t float too far away. Sometimes, there’s a gentle, familiar hand on his head, ruffling his hair, and a rumbling voice that reminds him of home telling him what a good boy he’s being. Sometimes, there’s a spoon at his lips and that same voice urging him to try whatever is in the spoon. Sometimes, there’s a change in the vibrations teasing his prostate and his breath hitches and his hips jerk needily.

And always, _always_ , he is floating alone amongst the clouds.

No, he thinks, not alone. Bucky is there with him. Bucky, with the gentle hand and the rumbling voice and the teasing spirit that adjusts the vibrator when Tony isn’t expecting it.

He whines, just a little, just to see if Bucky is still there. He knows he is—Bucky has promised him he’ll always be there—but sometimes, when he’s like this, he likes to check. It’s in a dom’s nature to respond to their sub’s distress and Tony knows how to use that to his advantage. He’s never told his lover about the times before him that he’s been left alone like this, crying out with no response, though he thinks sometimes that Bucky already knows.

The sound of the spoon stirring the sauce in the pot pauses. He whines again, unable to see what Bucky is doing through the blindfold he’s wearing. He’s coming back down to earth now, fast—too fast. And the longer Bucky is quiet, the more he drops, anxiety worming its way into that peaceful, quiet space.

“Oh baby doll,” he hears Bucky say and Tony goes quiet, waiting curiously to see what Bucky does next. “Have I not been paying enough attention to you?”

There’s the rustle of fabric and then he feels gentle hands, one warm and soft, the other cold and metallic, on his face, smoothing away the tears he hadn’t even realized are escaping from the bottom of the blindfold. Tony shifts on his knees, making the lace panties he’s wearing catch on the sensitive skin of his half-hard cock. He mewls again, desperate and needy.

“Doll?” Bucky asks, and he sounds worried now. “Tony, are you doing okay?”

He doesn’t know. He thinks he is, now that Bucky is right here with him (he knows that Bucky has never left but it’s _different_ now that Bucky is kneeling in front of him), but before this, he’d been alone for so long, the pause between Bucky’s touches going from a few minutes to seemingly forever.

“Can you give me your color?” Bucky asks when Tony doesn’t immediately respond.

He wants to say _green_ like good boys should, but—no. That’s not right, is it? Being a good boy for Bucky doesn’t mean always having to say _green_ the way it did with Ty. Bucky wants him to tell the truth, wants him to enjoy the things they do as much as Bucky does.

“Yellow.”

The change is immediate. The vibrator is turned off and Tony slumps like a puppet whose strings have been cut, though he doesn’t go far. Bucky is right there to catch him before he falls, gathering him up into his arms, crooning to him softly as Tony curls up in his lap and tucks his head against his shoulder. His lover’s wings unfurl to wrap around the two of them in a warm embrace, the feathery tips brushing along Tony’s naked skin and making him shiver. Bucky goes to take the blindfold off too but Tony shakes his head, rolling his forehead along Bucky’s shoulder. The touch is enough for him, he’s not ready to lose the blindfold yet, not ready to put an end to their scene.

Bucky waits, hands soothing down Tony’s wings, until Tony has stopped trembling before he takes off the blindfold and gently asks, “You want to tell me what happened, sweet thing?”

No, he doesn’t, but he knows he should, so he says quietly, “Too long.”

Bucky hesitates, clearly unsure of what Tony means. “Too long what?”

“Too long for you to touch me,” Tony whispers. The voice in the back of his mind, the one that sounds like Ty, tells him that he’s being too needy. He and Bucky both knew going in that this would be a long scene—the tomato sauce takes six hours to cook and requires near constant attention, and Bucky had wanted Tony kneeling right there by his side the entire time so he could taste it as he cooked—so he should have been able to handle the long time between touches. But he shoves those thoughts ruthlessly to the back of his mind. He’s worked hard to get to where he is, worked hard to get himself to a position where he’s able to state his needs clearly and confidently and leave a scene when those aren’t being met. And he knows that some people call him a brat for it, but those people are just bad doms (he knows he’s a brat plenty of times, but _never_ in the bedroom).

Just as he’d known it would, Bucky’s expression clears up right away and he swears quietly to himself. “I knew this sauce was a bad idea,” Bucky mutters. “Should’ve gone with one that didn’t need as much attention.” He chucks Tony under the chin, and Tony smiles up at him. “Then I could give _you_ all the attention you need.”

“Cause I need a lot of it,” Tony says, knowing that that’s never a bad thing with Bucky.

“You sure do,” Bucky says with a laugh. He runs his hands soothingly up and down Tony’s back, easy, gentle strokes that relax Tony more and more until he’s practically a purring puddle of feathers.

“Tell you what,” Bucky continues eventually and pats the oven. “I’m gonna turn this off, order us a pizza, and then I’m gonna take you out into the living room and pay better attention to you, hmm? How does that sound, sweet thing?”

There’s a heated trace in his voice, small enough that Tony could easily ignore it if he wanted to but still present enough that Tony knows Bucky is more than happy to continue this scene, not that Tony could blame him. He knows how he looks when he gets like this—teased and stimulated past the point of coherency—he looks gorgeous and wrecked, and with the panties he’s wearing? The steel grey ones with the red stars along the hem? He knows perfectly well that Bucky is _aching_ to claim him as his.

And honestly? That’s what Tony wants too. It’s what he _always_ wants, but even more so now after being distressed just a few minutes ago.

“I don’t want the vibrator anymore,” he admits.

“No?” Bucky asks, not sounding surprised. They know each other so well. “What do you want then?”

“Your fingers.”

“Is that right? And just where do you want my fingers, doll?” He dances them lightly down Tony’s ribs, making him laugh. “Here?” He slides his hands back up Tony’s front to pluck lightly at his nipples, Tony’s breath catching. “Here?” He runs one hand back down to cup Tony’s stiff cock outlined through the panties. “Here?”

Tony shakes his head. “In me.”

Bucky chuckles. “I get it.” The next second, his fingers are teasing the seam of Tony’s lips, pressing lightly and asking for entrance.

Tony gives him an unamused look, though he’s sure it’s undermined by the way he can’t quite manage to hide his smile, and bends down to place his lips right next to Bucky’s ear. “Fine, let me be explicitly clear when I tell you where I want your fingers: I want them in my greedy little hole, where that vibrator is, filling me better than that toy ever could. I want your fingers, as many as you think I can stand, fucking me until I come so hard I pass out. I want you to pin me down and make me take your fingers until the only name I know is yours. How does _that_ sound?”

He pretends not to notice that Bucky’s words are strangled when he says, “Sounds great.”

In the next instant, Bucky has scooped him up, slapped a hand at the dials on the stove until he’s managed to turn it off, and then carried him out into the living room, before Tony quite knows what exactly has just happened. They settle into one of the armchairs, Bucky reclining the seat back so that Tony can sprawl out between his legs. Bucky’s left arm wraps around Tony’s mid-back, just under the wing joints, so he can hold the sub just where he wants him. The cool metal feels utterly perfect on Tony’s heated skin, and his wings flutter at the submissive pose he’s been placed in.

Bucky kisses him, hot and dirty and biting, until Tony is panting, hands weakly gripping Bucky’s biceps to hold him up. And when he pulls away, he doesn’t go far, laying a trail of open-mouthed kisses along the line of Tony’s throat.

“Now then,” Bucky growls into his ear. “Let’s see what we can do about the rest of what you want.”

His other hand shoves Tony’s panties over his cock, down his hips, to just below where his ass meets his thighs. “Love that you wore these for me,” Bucky mutters. “Love seein’ my star on you, knowing that you’re _mine_.”

It’s a long way from where Bucky used to be. Tony remembers the days when Bucky used to claw at his shoulder, begging them to take the arm off of him. Tony’s heart had gone out to him, remembering all too well how much he had hated the car battery for it being what _they_ had put in his chest, but he’d never looked into biomechanics before and he’d had no idea how to even go about _removing_ the arm, let alone replacing it.

And now he looks at that arm and thinks of Tony wearing his mark and it’s just such a change from what it once was, Bucky has come _so far_ from where he was. The very thought makes Tony want to kiss him every time he thinks about it.

He’s so busy thinking about it, about Bucky’s mark on him and how far they’ve come, that he misses it when Bucky grabs for the lube in the drawer of the table beside them and lubes up his fingers. He doesn’t really notice anything at all until suddenly Bucky’s wet fingers are circling his hole.

His hands clench on Bucky’s arms as he gasps out, “ _Bucky.”_

“Shh, baby doll,” Bucky murmurs to him, fingers grabbing for the vibrator. “Lemme get this out of ya.”

It’s a slow process. Tony can’t always resist humping back into the vibrator and Bucky sometimes thrusts it back into him, just to hear Tony whine as he angles it straight into his prostate. But eventually—too soon and not fast enough all at once—Bucky is dropping it on the table beside them and driving two of his fingers back into Tony’s ass.

Tony arches as best as he can with Bucky holding him down and cries out, muffling the sound into the curve of Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky sets a quick pace, the heel of his palm slapping against the top of Tony’s crack as he thrusts his fingers in, hitting that spot every single time. Tony writhes, little sobbing noises escaping him with every single thrust of Bucky’s talented fingers. He was already close before Bucky brought him over here, but now it feels like he’s just teetering on the edge, just waiting for—

“Come on, sweet thing,” Bucky mutters. “Take what you need.”

That. He’s been waiting for that.

Permission given, he rubs against the hard planes of Bucky’s stomach, each jerking movement rucking Bucky’s shirt up as he rocks back between Bucky’s fingers and his ribs. He’s panting wetly—it just—it feels _so good_. He doesn’t know how he managed to go so long without having this, without _Bucky_.

“You’re being so good for me,” Bucky whispers into his ear, turning his head so he can catch the earlobe between his teeth and tug gently. “I wanna see you come, Tony, can you do that for me? Let me see you come, baby doll.”

Like he’d just been waiting for Bucky’s words, he tips over that edge, moaning out his orgasm. He thinks maybe Bucky comes too—he groans loudly—but he’s too lost in his own pleasure to tell.

The next thing he knows, Bucky is pressing a kiss to the side of his head and whispering soft words to him, telling him how beautiful he is, how wonderful, how much Bucky loves him, and Tony basks in the feeling. Eventually, he’ll have to come back down to earth, he knows that, but in the meantime—

Tony floats.


End file.
